enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
Molly *First Appearance: Lift Bridge *Friends: Young Tucker, The Fat Controller, Duke, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Rheneas, Henry, Bear *Voiced by: KHfreak Molly is a yellow tender engine that was brought to Sodor for goods work. Bio Molly came to Sodor to handle goods work, but was very shy about it. She soon became one of The Fat Controller's more reliable goods engines, often hauling trucks from the steelworks or the coaling plant regularly. Recently, she has enjoyed the company of the narrow gauge engines and has a certain fondness for Duke's stories at The Mine Junction. Molly was one of the engines sent to help Toby, Duck and Donald with ballast work at the mine junction. There, Duke was providing a thrilling lecture about how to handle trucks and recklessness, which was soon interruped by Bertram. The scene becoming much too hectic for shy young Molly to handle, she left the yard and returned to work. During a trip to the docks, Molly encountered Rheneas who was guarding a line of trucks that he claimed to have been "jinxed" by the new engine Young Tucker, which he claimed would not move after Young Tucker had shunted them into place for Norman to take, causing the latter to overheat and break down. Molly, not believing him, went over to talk to Young Tucker, who truly believed that he was jinxed. Molly didn't believe him, and so took the train in place of Norman, but found that they moved easily, but was unaware along with her crew that the air brakes had been damaged when Young Tucker had shunted them, and that they were no longer hard-on, but now off and completely useless, allowing the trucks to push Molly into the sea. However, Young Tucker quickly came with Rocky to fish her out, and the two officially became friends. Molly was present at Wellsworth when Bear was dispatched to rescue Henry when his injector failed. Persona Molly is meek, shy, and not fully confident in herself. She is always worrying about the other engines' opinion of her and is very self-deprocating. She is a very clever and talented engine all the same, but she is the only engine who will not acknowledge her own worth. Molly is still very kind, and does her best to boost her confidence for the sake of herself. Molly can be known to give advice she does not necesarily agree with, but only because she is compassionate and wants her friends to be happy, safe, and sound. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Splatter (cameo), The Old Warrior, Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Conspiracy Theory (cameo). *'Season 2: 'Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo), Young Tucker (episode), Tag-Team, Blunderbuss (cameo) Gallery Molly at the Wharf.jpg|Molly at the Wharf. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.14 AM.png Molly in "Tag-Team.".jpg|Molly in Tag-Team Molly.jpg|Molly at The Mine Junction. Molly and Tucker go the distance. .jpg|Young Tucker and Molly. Fred pushes Molly into the water!.jpg|Molly crashes into the sea. The Yard with Rheneas and Molly.jpg|Molly talking to Rheneas. YoungTuckerboximage.png|Young Tucker shunting Molly. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.56 AM.png|Molly talking to Rheneas. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.44.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.43.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.28.43 AM.png Engines galore.jpg Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway